The way I loved her
by Sj Tomlinson
Summary: Carlos knew that Camille was dating his bestfriend,Logan,but can they hide their real feelings for eachother? Contains Kogan preslash.


**Carlos knew that Camille was dating his bestfriend,Logan,but can they hide their real feelings for eachother?**

**HAHAA!This is my first fanfic!I cant believe I had to wait 2 entire days for uploading!Between you and me...I already had the story by the first day!Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Camille's POV.

I went into the boys apartment, looking for Logan.I hope we get out I heard the bathroom door open. It was Carlos,he's just out of the shower.I actually think he doesn't expected me ...he looks so hot...those abs...!What the heck are you thinking!You have Logan!

-Err...Camille,Logan isn't at home...

-Me...I...I mean... Can you tell him i came?

-Sure.

I came out from the hell am I doing?I really love Logan,but since we dating I really don't know what I feel...

Carlos' POV.

I don't know if I can hide my feelings for Camille any longer,I can't believe she's dating Logan.I mean,we're been neighboors for almost a year,but this feelings started earlier broke me up when Logan arrived and told me -exclusively me- he was Camille's boyfriend.I like her since the beggining,since we were metting Jo & she entered and excited me when she entered here...i don't know...she's damn so hot.

-Carlos!Come here 'Latino Boy'!Gustavo want us at the studio now!

-Coming James!

I dress up-because i was...naked-and went where the others.

-Ready!-petting my helmet

-Err...Carlos have you seen Camille?-Logan asked.

-Ca-Camille?-the name's just pust me nervous-Ah Yeah,she came like a half hour was looking for you.

-Hm,imma look for her after rehearsals.

-Yeah,Yeah,better go.-Kendall sounded a bit mad no-jealous.

We walked out from the appartment and went to the studio.

Kendall's POV.

I want Logan's so bad!I mean...i known him forever ...this desire he gives me when he wakes up to run...He's been on my weirdiest fantasies but I actually think that he doesn't feels the same way for me.

Carlos POV.

We went to the studio.

-Dogs,today it'll be a short rehearsal.I'm kinda tired and i really starting to hate you.

-Again-the four said,rolling all their eyes.

We sang 'I Know you Know' with a Cymphonique recording,Gustavo said she's too much for us -i made up that-And that he doesn't want her go nuts as Jordin(Sparks).

We finished and came back to the PW and Camille was looking at she made like 'Come here!' I thought she was talking to Logan but IT WAS to me.I ran to where Camille.

-Carlos...

-Yeah Camille?

-Can you come to my appartment in about an hour?

-Yeah,why not?

-'Kay-smiled and walked away.

Logan's POV.

I think I should break up with Camille.I think I am...gay...Kendall arouses this strange desire on me...I'm never felt this way before...

Carlos POV.

Past the hour,I went to Camille's appartment,with no one seeing.

-Camille?Im...here.

-Carlos...I...

She was wearing this...turquoise dress...it was so pretty.I couldn't help but taking her and kissing her with all the possible passion.

- Carlos,I love you.

That 3 simple words...really shaked my world.

-Camille I love you ...Why are you with Logan?

-At the start I actually liked him...But you make me feel like a Teenage Dream.

-Like the song?

-Yes.-i kissed her again but-

-CAMILLE!Are you here?

We both recognized Logan's voice and i hided into the bathroom.

Camille's POV:

-Uh,come in Logan.

He entered with a very serious face.

-Honey,I think we need to talk.

-Uhm,sure what´s up?

-I need you to be completely sincere with me,'kay?

-Okay...

-Great,I'll go first.

-Sure.

-Camille...I...I think I'm gay.

-WHAT!

-I don't know…what have you done?

-Well...I kissed Carlos...a while ago -actually 10 minutes ago-

-So...do you wanna break up?

-Do you want to?

-That's what I asked.

-Well,i think should just be friends...

-The things between us were already too strange.

...

I tookhis hand and put him near me.I'd had to feel his lips one more .He just smiled and then leaved.I couldn't help but a tear run.

-Camille...

-Yeah,new boyfriend?

-Are we already a couple?-Carlos' face brightened.

-Don't you want?

-More than anything right now.

He kissed me.I just love Carlos too much.

Kendall's POV.

Logan entered into my room.

-Kendall,I need to tell you something.

-Okay -hope is what i think.

-I love you.

-Logan,I love you too.

We 's the perfect ending...

T h e E n d (:

* * *

You maybe asking...What about James? He only talked one time (;hahahaha i didn't have an interesting part for him so i just ommited him (:

Please Rate & Review.

Reviews are like are cool :) *

**James;So…you just omitted me?**

**Apple(me);James,that's what I Just said!**

**James;*crying* why?**

**Apple;Because I have another story for you.**

**James;Yayyyy!**

**Apple;And…how did you get here?**

**James;I don't know…I was at the studio eating a bagel and then appeared here and heard your story.**

**Apple;So…come back!**

**James;*puppy eyes* I don't know how.I was brought here by you.**

**Apple;'kay.*James gone*Huh…Im alone now.**


End file.
